Lost without you
by Storytellerofeloquence
Summary: Jack's life is a wreck. His 2 year girlfriend to which he was gonna propose to dumps him, right on cue its New Years.Then to make things worse he gets in a car accident with Grace whose father is the richest in Seaford and he doesn't even live there. Jack moves to Seaford to complete his community service hours, where he meets Kim. Seaford seems to be dripping with drama.
1. Chapter 1

Its New Years. Im at a New Years party. People are running around and yelling in delight. I just sit there in disbelief with a beer bottle in hand. I get up and make my way through the excited crowd until Im out the door. I see my 2011 Camaro, open my door and slump in my seat. Im drunk but I don't feel like sleeping in my car so I start the ignition. Then I drive and I drive for hours until my eyes are burning with tears. I keep swerving and wipe the tears from my eyes. The street is getting more and more blurry As I do I hear a horn and everything goes black...

I wake up with a pain on my side. Im on the cool black road and roll on my back look at the sky and my surroundings. Its black streaked with gold, pink, and orange. There is trees on both sides of road. Then even though I don't want to I look up at the accident. This is probably what you call an simple accident. We obviously had a head on collusion, the back of both of our cars were just about fine. That's when I remember that someone must be in the other car. So I get up and limp walk to the car and start to pull on the door. I stop to look in the car to see that I hit a female, a young woman by the looks of it. She has long brown hair which was in a messy ponytail, I also notice that she has a black eye and I have been in more than enough accidents to know the car didn't do that. I then realise she is running from someone because there is several lumpy and messy suitcases thrown in the back. _Someone is hitting her _I think. I try at the door again pulling and finally succeed to pry open the door which was bent in a little. I take her out and lay her on the ground then I feel her pulse. I realise she, luckily, has almost no cuts from the accident. I lift the side of my shirt to see a long cut and it looks deep. I grab my phone and call, according to her ID card, grace an ambulance. _Im going to jail_ I think with a sigh. They ask me where I am and I see a sign not to far down the road that says 'WELCOME TO SEAFORD'.By the time they get here cars are behind the accident honking horns. The ambulance and police are here too trying to get things under control.

Grace was already rushed to the hospital while im sitting in an ambulance with a nurse attending to my side, ''its just a minor cut a little deep but minor,'' says the nurse calmly.

She finishes and I get out of the ambulance two cops walk up to me. ''Sir I need to know what happened here,'' one says firmly.

''It was dark I got in her lane and-'' ''You were drunk,'' the other says holding my empty beer bottle.

''I need you to put your hand behind your back.'' I do as they say then they shove me in a police car.

I sit and wait as they are answering questions and talking to my nurse. Why are taking so long I already gave a statement?

''So why were you drunk?'' I look up from my scratched up pants and at the cop,''uh bad break up,'' I say then looking out the window.

''Boy, I've been married for so long the only time I hear about brake up's is when my daughter has one.''

One police was older and seemed talkative while the other was clearly younger and quieter.

I didn't want to hear the old guy him so I tried to look as uninterested as possible, ''Ill tell you what, I won't put you in jail if you do 200 hours of community service.''

''I don't live in seaford but, my mom did buy a house for her and I so,'' I say not finishing my sentence. ''Great, cause your gonna be here for a little while.'' I feel tears in my eyes...2 years.

Im getting put in their criminal system for D.U.I. They said they're gonna keep me for the remainder of the night. In the morning, I get a map of seaford and a bunch of worried looks from cops. Right now Im deciding to walk to the hospital to check on grace. As I walk down the street I see places like McDonalds and Burger Kings but as I continue the restaurants start to get fancier and fancier. As well as the cars, the go from regular everyday cars to Camaros like mine and Ferrari.

I keep walking until a car slows to about my walking speed,''hey hot boy need a ride,'' a blonde girl says. ''Your car looks full,'' ''we can make space.''

There was seats for five seats and five girls in the car, ''Im trying to get to the hospital,'' ''you need too, you look like you've been in fallout,'' says the girl putting on makeup in the passenger seat.

The girl that was driving scowled her friend before turning to me, ''we know where the it is, get in.''

On cue the door opens, I look inside, there is little to no space. ''Im fine really,'' the girls looks at me with disbelief.

The girls in the back gasp, ''welcome to seaford,'' she says still not believing that I turned them down for a ride.

They speed away hurryingly and continue to walk in silence with a smile on my face.

When I reach the hospital I see grace coming out walking, nervously. The black eye is less noticeable for some reason. Behind her is a tough looking guy in a tank top and shorts. He is about as tall as me, buzz cut, a bit of sunburn and he is clearly trying to show off his muscles. I start to make my way to her when he suddenly grabs her arm.

''Where'd you go yesterday huh,'' he said with hate in his voice.

''I went for a ride and I-'' ''YOU WHAT.'' ''Brody please,'' grace pleaded. ''SHUT UP, I am sick and tired of your ungrateful self.''

The guy who's name I think is brody is in grace's face, ''I didn't get hurt brody but you obviously don't care,'' grace says calmly.

Brody's fist balls up into a fist, _he must be the boyfriend. _I run up to brody as he raises his fist to punch her.

''Hey,'' I say, getting in front of grace.

I feel grace move from behind me slowly and she then grabs brodys arm pulling him back, ''lets go brody.''

She pulls at his arm moving him away from me.

''Go to the car grace now,'' brody says without even looking at her. ''Not without you,'' she says with continuing to pull on him.

Brody leaves for the car angrily. Not ever looking back at grace and me.

I walk up to grace,''I-I wanna say im sorry,'' ''don't apologise I-.'' ''COME ON GRACE,'' yelled Brody from the his car.

She ran to the car, before she got in the car she looked back at me. Then she and Brody roared off in the direction that my map said where the richest neighborhood is. I looked at the map and its the exact spot I circled in the police station. My mom bought a house there...

Its almost time to get to the community service area to find out what I would do for my 200 hours. If I don't show they put on more time and if its excessive I gets put in jail. I went to a store and bought some new clothes, nothing fancy. New black jacket, white tank-top, black jeans and some boots. Afterwards, walking around looking for this place when I find the Community Service building. Its big and looks like a old warehouse with the words 'The Community Service Office' on it. I walk through a large parking lot until I reach the door and I walk in. I walk in to a open area with a front desk and chairs with about three people sitting there ones a mother with two kids, another thug looking guy with cast and a nerd waiting impatiently.

I walk up to the desk and hear ''MOMMY ITS DADDY.''

I turn to a kid who runs up to me hugging my legs tightly while the mother gets up with her infant child to get him off.

''That's not him, Timmy.'' she said sternly with tears in her eyes. ''Im sorry he thinks every guy in a leather jacket is his father,'' she said not looking me in my eyes.

''Its okay really,'' I say looking at her kid, sadly.

I remember my dad he was a nerd and my mom was a cheerleader. I know weird mix but after some bad decisions she ended up being pregnant at 17. So my dad decided to put me in the foster care system and that's where I met donna.

''You need something, sir.'' said the front desk lady.

''Oh im Jack Brewer, I have to do some volunteer hours,'' I say.

''Give me a sec,'' she says not looking up from the computer. ''So you are in the system for 200 hours right?''

''Yea, well that's what they told me at the police office,'' I say losing my patience.

''Okay the only place that needs volenteers is the 'Home Builder's Association'.''

''That'll have to do,'' I say sighing.

She hands me the papers I have to sign and directions to the place. I then go sit in the waiting area a seat down from the impatient nerd. He looks at me up and down as I sit. _Dang he looks pale_. He's a skinny guy with longish hair, khaki shorts along with a red and blue button down shirt. The thing that would peg him as a nerd is how pale and skinny he is, he looks so fragile.

''Hello,'' he says still looking at me up and down.

''Hi Jack,'' I say with a bored tone.

''Milton...so why are you here?'' he said with a bit of a timid smile.

I look toward the mother with the kid that hugged me who keeps turning to look at me. I feel guilty and a bit angry, the mother is obviously a young single parent kind of like my mom but still different.

''I uh... hit another car and...I happened to be drunk, what about you?'' I say too ashamed to look up.

''I was arguing with my girlfriend when someone reported me threatening her so I got 35 hours of coummity service to teach me a lesson.''

He looked at his hands in shame as well. I realise that I needed a ride to get to the place I needed to get to community service area where I am volunteering.

''So could you drive me to a place Im volunteering at, I know we barely know each other but...''

''Its okay, i'll drive you, jack,'' milton says with a smile.

**Disneyluver89 gave me some tips on my writing, so this should be a bit better written than my other stories. Hope you enjoy.-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in the car riding with Milton silently and awkwardly. He drives a 2012 Honda accord coupe which I would call a Nerdmobile but I was in it so I didn't tell him that.

''We'll be there in about ten minutes...'' ''so tell me about yourself.''

''Not much to tell... orphan, bit of a biker, misunderstood, and my 2 year girlfriend just left me.''

''Oh sorry jack...so if you don't mind me asking whats her name.''

''Donna, why?''

''Well we get a lot of people around here on holidays, like you such as, they seemed like they're drawn here.''

For the rest of the 5 or 4 minutes left in the ride we were both quiet. Then we get to place, according to the GPS. It's an open grassy area with about roughly 20 people here many look like willing volunteers. I get out of the car taking my jacket off and throwing it in the car. Milton closes his door and wipes his hands with baby wipes. I look at him with an embarrassed look.

''Dude what's up with the baby wipes?''

''Um public place, germs are everywhere, whats wrong with that?''

''How old are you?''

''22, wh-'' Milton says frowning. ''Exactly,'' I say walking away from the car in a while shaking my head.

I walk up to a that table says 'SIGN IN', with an older woman sitting there she lights up right when I walk over.

''Hi, sir how may I help you,'' she asked with a smile.

''Yes, my friend and me would like sign in for...'' I don't finish my sentence deliberately. ''5 hours, that's how long you will be here if your volunteer.''

Milton has walked up by now and is looking around a bit nervously.

''So which list are your names on?''

I run my finger down the longer list to find Milton and my name. I point to them both and look up to a frowning face.

She gets us our papers, ''what ya do,'' she said with a disappointed look.

''I got a DUI,'' I say not looking up from the list.

''I was accused of threatening my girlfriend, falsely of course.''

She stamped our papers and pointed to a guy with a clipboard. _What just happened? _She went from being all nice to becoming distant. Never mind that and I walk over to the area where the crowd is. I just stand there trying to look at the guy with the long surfer type hair when Milton starts nudging me.

''What, whats going on?'' I say absent-mindedly.

''Jack, look around,'' Milton whispers.

I start to look around to see many girls looking in our direction. Some of them in groups giggling and snickering. They made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

We were all assigned different jobs that would fit us best or if we volunteer for your job. Im stuck taking boards from the truck to the area that the house was being buit at. Anyway I was walking with a long board when a girl or rather a young woman bumped into me. I tried desperately to not hit her with the board so I had to drop it.

''Well someone obviously doesn't know how to look where they're going,'' says the blonde annoyed.

She walked around me at a bit of a distance, then that's when I spotted grace and she me. She smiled and made her way to me, I picked my board and hold it up long ways.

''Hey, Jack right,'' she said with a wide smile.

''Yup, so what you doin here I thought you would be at home gettin some rest.''

''Nope, my sis and I usually volunteer after holidays because the lack of help they get so...why you here?''

''Got a DUI and got off with some 200 community service hours.''

''Well that's all I could get off-,'' she says cutting herself off by putting her hands on her mouth.

''You didn't charge me and you took time off my community service, thank you so much!''

I then pull her in for a tight hug while picking her up swinging her around. I just didn't know what to say, I was just too excited. I eventually put her down and brush my hair out my face.

''What's goin on grace is this jerk messin with you,'' the blonde a bumped into earlier says with a smart tone.

''No sis, this is my new friend Jack we um...kind of got in a itsy bitsy accident.'' she says in a babyish voice.

I hold out my hand and shot her a small smile. She looks at my hand then at me.

''What is stopping me from kickin your-'' ''SIS''grace says cutting her sister off.

''Im Kim im-'' ''a handful, yeah we already know that.''

She looks at me up and down like I am trash or something. Kim grabs grace and walks away with her to the area they where they were working at.

The day was ending and I was at Milton's car, waiting and looking through various phone numbers that were left sticky noted on the passenger side of the car. I was looking through for grace's, when I find one lonely on the hood. It said '_Call me if you want, Grace. _I stuff that one in my pocket while looking through the rest trying to put name with faces I've seen today. Then, I look up to see Milton walking rather quickly.

''Come on jack we have to get out of here.'' he says while getting in the car and starting the engine immediately.

''Whats going on Milton.''

''So where does Jackson live,'' he said nervously taking out baby wipes.

I snatch the baby wipes and roll down the window attempting to throw them out the window. I laugh and he grins and starts to calm down. I put the baby wipes down and we ride in uncomfortable silence all the way back to town.

''So where do you live.''

I look around the car for my map. When I find my map I look for the place I circled.

''Um in Seaford Heights,'' I said not looking up from the map.

''You know grace lives there,'' Milton says with a smile.

''So,'' ''so, I saw you two flirting earlier until her sister came over.''

I thought about how Kim was so protective of grace and about how her boyfriend was possibly hitting her. Also how my feelings toward grace. I think she thinks of me as a friend but if so why was she flirting with me? I think im developing feelings for this girl and I like it. I look at my window and see the blue sky turning dark because of day's end.

''So which house is yours?'' Milton says interrupting my thoughts.

**Flashback...**

_''Your birth mother left you this with you when we got you...its somewhere in-'' ''Seaford...she talked about it a lot when _

_she came to visit last month.'' _

_There was directions on how to get to Seaford from my front door then to the house along with the house number. After the first page there was a second that was just a note. She told me that it was big because I was a big boy and that she already furnished it. At the end of the letter it said that she loved me so much. I really miss her..._

**Flashback ends...**

''1975,'' I say blankly.

''Okay, 1975,'' he said slowing down by each house looking.

We searched through the houses looking for mine. These houses are more like mansions for large families or millionaires. We finally arrive at my house or mansion and it is gorgeous. Its two-story with two large podiums on the porch. Not the biggest front yard maybe because of the trees that are perfectly trimmed. Beside each side of the podiums were large windows matching each other. It was white with a black roof, the drive way was straight until it ventured out into a large two car garage. Lets not forget about the perfectly cut grass. Milton was staring in awe at apparently my new house. I smiled at the house and got out the car with my jack in hand.

''Bye Milton and do you got pen?''

''Yeah, here,'' he said while handing me a pen.

I write my phone number on their and had it to him. Without a word I turn around and run to the front door looking around for the key. I then heard a bye from Milton and his car drive off. Afterwards, I got smart and looked under the welcome mat, there it was sitting there looking at me like I was stupid. I snatch it and use it to open the door. I walked in a bit slowly, there was an open tall area were the podium are. If you keep walking there is staircase and beside it is a short hallway that leads to a large living room complete with an indoor waterfall and my special splatter paint chair I made when my mom came to visit. Along with one of those corner unit couches. The kitchen right and it was big, it stretched out with cabinets. It pretty much looked like a regular kitchen, oven, stove, sink, and fridge. The dining room was beside the living room, it had large windows on the back wall so that you could see the backyard. The backyard was huge and had a few big tree's that's trimmed just as good as the ones on the front. I finally make my way up the stairs to find that there is 5 rooms and 4 with a bathroom. All the rooms have furniture in them, the master bedroom was huge. I figured that I decide what I'd do with the other rooms in the morning and with that I go in my bedroom and flop on my new bed. _Oh so comfortable_. My mind drifts off to grace, _man I wanna see her again._

**I know this chapter was a bit boring but I had to get info in on his house so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed.-Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with so much energy that I could run a marathon so I decided to just take a run. I had to grab breakfast first though, the fridge was full of food. So I made myself a health-shake and grabbed a bottle full of water. _Maybe i'll bump into grace. _

I have been on this run for about an hour, I would now for sure I forgot my watch. I've run past many people, old couples walking with dogs, moms with their daughters arguing, other runners who I give me looks. Not entirely bad, the looks are like 'whoa man', 'hotty' or 'come my way'. I finally see grace jogging at a good distance in front of me. I smirk and run up rather quickly to catch up, then picking her up and spinning her around.

''HEY, oh put me down jack,'' grace replies.

''Okay okay so what is grace up to?''

''Just taking a run with my sis,'' she says with a smile.

''Oh your with your sister, where is she?''

''We raced and she won, so im just waiting for her, you?''

''Ah notin just moved in, gonna check on my car later wanna come with?''

''Yeah,'' she says with a smile.

Just then someone bumps past me...Kim. I look at her with a unimpressed smile.

''Wanna race?'' I say not dropping my smile.

''You...can't you handle this?'' she says returning the same smile.

We both look at each other with challenging eyes, then I stopped walking and got in my runner stance, one foot in front of the other. She lines up beside me with pure determination in her eyes. Grace runs a down the street, at a block she stops.

''FIRST ONE TO ME WINS!'' she yells.

''READY, SET...GO!''

Kim and me are off dashing down the street, im leading. Then out of nowhere she pulls ahead, smiling as she pulls ahead of me, only by a foot thought. When we reached Grace, Kim stop after passing her, me as well. I couldn't stop looking at her with disbelief. She was just standing there trying to regain her breath, smiling at me evilly.

I'm walking with Grace and Kim, well I wouldn't count Kim because she is behind us texting her boyfriend while giggling. Grace is talking about how her family owns malls all over Cali(that's what I call California)and how that makes everyone scared that if you cross her you get in trouble with her dad.

''I mean being rich has its perks but it also has a lot of downsides too.''

''Yeah, I wasn't rich my whole life...I'm actually an orphan but my mom came back around when I was in high school...my dad actually was a bit of a nerd and wanted to go to college so he put me up for adoption right after I was born...''

After I told her that I didn't meet her eyes, I just felt ashamed. I then felt a her hand slip into mine, interlocking and squeezing it, reassuringly. I look into her eyes and smile when I hear Kim giggle again.

''Look at you two lovebirds, wait Grace's got a boyfriend that is a jerk I swear if he hits you again-''

''Wait Brody is HITTING YOU,'' I say my voice rising.

''No...yes but its okay I can get out of that relationship-'' grace says a bit frantically.

''STOP...I've seen this before...I'm gonna help you, okay?''

She just looked me a bit annoyed I guess then she simply turned and left, she didn't even say goodbye. Kim was just stood there a bit ticked. I started to walk and she followed me in silence for a few short seconds.

''So, I see you and my sister got something goin on.''

''What, pfft no, why would you think that?''

''The way you look at her when she talks or when's she's not looking at you.''

I look at Kim, for I could say, the first time. Her long blonde hair in a messy pigtail, her short shorts, her tight tank-top. _Man, I never notice how hot she is._

We keep walking until we reach my house, she is busy on her phone she didn't notice that we were at my house she walked into the driveway and stopped. I walk up slowly behind her, as I passed her I gesture for her to come with me, she then follows. I open the door and she walks in looking around curiously, I make a my way to the kitchen while she walks around aimlessly.

''You want something or...''

''Water, water's fine,'' she says sitting on my couch, looking at my splatter paint chair.

''So what up with the... this,'' she said gesturing at my special seat.

I walk in the living room with 2 bottles of spring water, I hand her one and sit beside her, resting my arm along the couch.

''My real mom and me made that when I was 13,'' I say looking at Kim who looking at her water.

''Cool...''

The she glanced up at me, looking me in my eyes and me in hers. I don't know what got into me but I begin to lose myself, looking into those eyes.

''I uh gotta go,'' she said breaking our staring contest.

''Yeah ill uh walk you home.''

We arrived at her house which was 2 or 3 times as mine or anyone else's house in the neighborhood. It was so beautiful and elegant,_ just like grace_, whoa I didn't notice that I hadn't thought about grace once that whole half an hour that i'd spent with Kim. It's about noon so Kim tries to invite me in but I turn her down, I gotta take a shower, we then share an awkward high-five and I leave.

Im putting on some cologne and taking last looks in the mirror in my guest room. Im wearing a light blue bottom down shirt with black pants and my boots Man, I am so excited but ever since that thing that happened earlier with Kim, I can't stop thinking about her. I walk out the bathroom and make my way down stairs. I stop when I hear a doorbell ring, I open to, surprisingly, see Kim in short black dress that catches every curve of her body along with some heels. Her hair is out and curly.

She smiles a bit awkwardly when she sees me, ''uh hi Jack.''

''Hey, Kim so what are you doing here?'' I say while glancing behind her at the car which Grace is in.

''Well, you see it's a bit of a long story...''

She began to explain that Grace wanted to go dancing and that my car was at her house.

''Oh and I not gonna be there so you both will have a sucky night, im goin out with my boyfriend,'' Kim said with a cute smile.

_Lucky him_. ''So im goin dancing...I don't dance though.''

''You are tonite, now a piece of advice when you take her home, walk her into house.''

I just shook my head, we both walked to car, she got in the passenger seat and I got in the back. We rode in utter silence the two minutes to her house. Kim's boyfriend was there, when she got out of the car, I did as well. He was a little shorter than me, tan like Brody, his hair was shorter than Brody's. I could tell he just got a buzz cut, he had on a shirt that said 'OBEY', a bow tie clipped on his shirt with some baggy skinny legs on and his shoes they were fresh to death. And don't forget his glasses. The only thing that was wrong with Kim being with this guy was that he was dressed like he was 18 and is dressed like a mature adult. At least he had the decency to open her door when she walked up to him. My car was beside his, he had a black 69' Mustang with one white strip right through the middle.

I walked around to where Grace was at, ''you wanna ride in my car?''

She drove a silver 2013 Lexus is250, it was a great car but I would feel better if she was in my car. She nodded, as she did Kim's boyfriend's car pulled out of the drive way and roar down the street. She put her car in the drive way and followed me to my car, I unlocked the door and open it for her, she smiled as she got in. I walked over to the driver side, _but I don't know how to dance._

**A bit boring I guess but I've got to build up the story. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story...that moment...you know what i'm talking about.-aNGEL**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, dancing with Grace is tiring but fun, it was about 1:00 when I finally got her out the club and she was how do you say, not all together. She keeps stumbling around so I try to keep her close as we walk out. I get her to my car, open the door and get her to get in the car. I start to drive her home and she starts to talk about her boyfriend, Brody.

''He used to a great guy and all kikipoos.''

''But that was before his dad died...tehe...he punched the wall and shoved me like this.''

Grace made a cute mad face and right hooked the air, she grabbed the air choking it vigorously Then like she was having mood swings, got sad and started to cry, loudly.

''Hey hey don't do that come on,'' I say trying to get her to calm down.

''I cant believe I stayed at his house for a week.''

I screeched to a halt, staring at the road in front of me with a straight face. She was wiping her eyes and starting to laugh again, she pulled out a mirror and rather quickly fixed her make up, giggling.

''So why we stop?''

We pulled up to her house and I sit in the car staring at the road in front of me, in a daze when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Kim's_ _text_/**jack's text**

_Hey:D_**  
**

**how did you get my #?** _  
_

_my mom is on H.O.A so all i gotta do is go_ in_ her office and bam i got it..._

**okay... **

_so you probably figured out that Grace has a bit of drinking problem..._

**yea and she said something about livin with her jerk of a boyfriend FOR A WEEK...**

_yeah some bad things were goin on at home...so u gonna bring her in the house? ;)_

**um yea but i wont stay...**

_y?_

**im not like that, you know doing that on our first hangout...**

_oh so r u gonna get out the car?_

Me being confused looks up at Grace's house, I then see Kim in the window smiling She had on some short shorts and a blue graphic tee with white words that said 'yeah i'm all that'. I look up out the window and smile at her, _dang Kim is hot._

I got Grace in her room and put her to bed because she fell asleep in my car. I walked past Kim's room which was dark so I assumed she was sleep, I walk down the stair and surprised to see Kim on the couch cuddled up with a blanket, teddy bear, an ice cream. She is glued to the screen, I walk into the huge living room space and stand by the couch.

''Hey jack you put grace down?'' she asked not lifting her eyes from the screen.

''Um, yeah whatya watchin?''

''Pretty little liars the greatest show ever.''

I sit down on the couch, on the opposite side away from Kim. She glances at me with a smile then back to the screen, _she must really like this show, duh._

''Im sorry if I creeped you out by texting you earlier...''

''Naw its fine I was gonna get your number anyway, you know to talk to you.''

_Did I just say that, really? Idiot._

''Okay, if you want anything to eat kitchen there and bathroom is down that hall to the left...I know boys your probably gonna wait 'til...''

She then checks her watch, then I guess she distracted by the TV, because she never told me the time. I just smile to myself and watch the TV. _Maybe I should scoot just a little closer._ I use my hands and push my self a little closer to Kim.

''So you liking it here?'' she says eyes not leaving the screen.

''Yeah its cool...nice places...nice people.''

She nods and smiles when I say nice people, I smile and move a little closer. Kim is starting to struggle to keep awake, I glance at her again and find myself staring, she looks at me a little confused then she stares too. Now we are having another staring contest, it goes on for about 2 minutes until someone on the TV screams and she jumps then looks away. I move about an inch closer, she looks at screen so she doesn't notice. Now im about a foot away from Kim who looks embarrassed not to mention incredibly cute. I lay my head back and smile at the ceiling then my eyes get heavy.

I lift my head to see Kim asleep similar to the way I am, with her head back. That not good for her neck so I lift her head, move beside her and put her head on my shoulder. She then adjust herself and hugs my arms, sweetly while sighing. I get out my phone text something, I quietly laugh then fall asleep content and over excited.

I wake up to someone tapping on my forehead.

I open my eyes and see Grace smiling at me, ''hey cutie, its 8:04.''

I look over at my side and Kim is gone, I sit up and shake my shaggy hair. I follow Grace to the door, she hugs me says goodbye and then i'm outside. I get in my car and drive home with amazing speed then without even parking in the garage. I run out the car, locking it first, of course. Unlock the door, close it and run up the stairs and take off my clothes and run in the nearest bathroom. I take a 10 minute shower, get out and run to my drawer grab some underwear, _where do this stuff come from? _I then get some one some khaki shorts, a black tank top and my boots. I look in the mirror, fix and blow dry my brown hair until its fixed and rush out the door, locking it behind me then getting in my car heading to my Community Service area _Its gonna be a long day._


	5. Chapter 5

Dang, I'm gonna be late. I gotta be there by 8:30 and its 8:26, I'm about five minutes out. I'm speeding which is probably not the best thing to do since the accident, but I'm gonna do it anyway. I finally get there and its 8:36, I groan and get out of my car after I park. I run up to the crowd of people trying to find Milton, I scan the crowd until I see a guy in a white t-shirt, blue madras shorts and long blue Sperry's wiping his hands with baby wipes. Milton.

I get through the crowd until I reach him, ''hey what up Milton?''

Milton jumps and puts his hand on his heart, relived, ''Jack you scared me.''

''Sorry Milton, didn't mean too, he-''

''Hey, Jack who's your friend?'' said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Grace smiling, ''oh hey this Milton, Milton this is Grace.''

She waves at Milton before pulling me away from him, toward the sign up table.

''Sign up for painting,'' she says putting her chin on my shoulder.

''Why?'' I ask playfully.

''Because I am along with my sister,'' she says the last part while rolling her eyes.

I sign up for painting and walk with Grace to the Painting station, Im painting an inside of an almost finished house when Kim comes in the house, it's just us besides the two girls who are near a corner talking.

''Hey Kim,'' I say putting on a smile, remembering last night.

''Oh hey Jack what's up?'' Kim said with a smile.

''Nothing just painting, you?''

''What do you think, Jack?''

I laugh and then a weird question pops in my head.

''Kim you know how to dance,'' I ask.

''Yeah, I was classically trained to waltz, why?''

Then I lied, ''I got invited to this ball by some random girl and-''

''Are you talking about The Masquerade Ball?'' said one of the girls in the corner.

''Uh, yeah,'' I say digging a bigger hole.

''OHMYGOSH THAT IS THE PARTY!'' she yelled suddenly.

I turn back to Kim who is looking at me up and down, she then's goes over to the iPod speakers and put her iPod in and scrolls to a song(All about us by He is We ft. Owl City). The sweet sound of a guitar walks in my ears.

_Take my hand _

I obey and take her hand walking closer.

_I'll teach you to dance _

Obviously.

_I'll spin you around _

She fixes my back bringing a bit closer to her.

_Won't let you fall down _

She moves toward me and I move towards her, making me fumble a bit.

_Would you let me lead? _

Uh, yes.

_You can step on my feet _

Just then like the song was magic, I step on her foot.

_Give it a try _

I am.

_It'll be alright _

I know.

_The rooms hush, hush and now it our moment _

We trill.

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it _

I'm trying but she so breathtaking.

_Eyes on you, eyes on me _

I don't notice anyone but her.

_We're doing this right _

Yeah cause I'm being teached how.

Then the chorus comes around.

_Cause lovers dance when their feeling in love _

I am.

_Spotlight shinning _

The sun already in the room because after all it is early afternoon.

_It's all about us _

Yes it is.

_It's all_

_About us _

_And every heart in the room will melt _

I hear the girls snicker and 'aw' a few times.

_This is a feeling I never felt but _

_It's all_

_ about us _

Next, I hear a male voice so I decide to lead.

_Suddenly im feeling brave _

I guide us across the room.

_I don't know whats got into me _

Me either.

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance _

_Real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close _

I pull Kim a little closer.

___The rooms hush, hush and now it our moment_

___Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

___Eyes on you, eyes on me_

___We're doing this right _

Chorus.

_Cause lovers dance when their feeling in love _

_____Spotlight shinning_

___It's all about us_

_____It's all_

_______about us_

_______And every heart in the room will melt _

_______This is a feeling I never felt but_

_______It's all_

_______About us_

_______Do you hear that, love? _

I'm staring at Kim now, smiling.

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready, oh I really feeling it_

_Do you hear that, love?_

___Do you hear that, love? _

___Do you hear that, love their playing our song_

___Do you think we're ready?_

___Yeah, love, I'm really feeling it_

_______Do you hear that, love? _

_______Do you hear that, love? _

_______________Do you hear that, love? _

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready_

_Yeah and oh I'm really feeling it_

_________________Do you hear that, love? _

___________________Do you hear that, love? _

_Lovers dance when their feeling in love _

_Spotlight shinning_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)_

_It's all (__________________Do you hear that, love?_)

_Every heart in the room will melt_

___This is a feeling I never felt but_

___It's all_

___About us_

___'Cause lovers dance __when their feeling in love_

_____Spotlight shinning_

_It's all_

_About us_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but_

_It's all_

___It's all _about us

With that the song ends but I continue to hold her, getting lost in her eyes. She looks away, so I gently let go.

''Uh, thanks the song's nice,'' I say trying not smile uncontrollably.

She walks over to the iPod speakers and takes out her iPod and slips it into her pocket.

''Are you two dating?'' one of the girls in the corner asked.

''Um uh no,'' we both said in unison.

''Yeah right,'' she said the while pulling out her phone, texting someone.

I was walking back to my car after a long day of working. I was about to drive off when I remembered Milton and stopped. I tapped the stirring wheel, waiting on Milton. I watched as people talked and walked to their cars, one group caught my eye, specifically. A group of four guys, three looked like they were jocks fresh out of high school, the other not so much. They were pushing and bullying the skinny one, I couldn't make out who the skinny one cause of the dark. The skinny one tries to get away from them while looking around for someone or something. I lean toward the stirring wheel trying to see who the skinny guy was. Milton. I get out of my car and run over there as the red-headed tried to grab Milton's neck. I get there in time and catch his arm, pushing it away.

I stand in front of Milton, ''back off.''

''Calm down pretty boy,'' the red-head said smirking evilly, ''we're just playing around.''

''No your not, you been doing this since we were juniors in high school, its getting old.'' Milton said kind of to himself.

''Hey, you shut up no one was talking to you, we were talking to pretty boy.'' said the dark headed one.

I got in his face, ''you probably shouldn't have done that.''

**Sorry for the delay. ischell1, i'm sorry that I havent updated this on I just been so focus on 'The Shaker' and 'Save you'. I had some extra time so I decided to do this. Sorry for any confusion but I will finish this one(including The Shaker and Save you). Hope you enjoyed more to come, thanks.-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

** I wrote this chapter by accident so you get two chapters in two days.:)**

I know it was mean but I helped the least fortunate. Those guys got the beat down of their life by yours truly. Now Milton and I are on our way to get something to eat, we decided to take my car since its faster. Milton is going on and on about me beating up his bullies.

''Jack, didn't tell me you were a fighter!'' he yelled.

''Never came up,'' I said smiling, focused on the road.

''This changes everything now, for you at least.''

''How?''

''Those guys that you beat down to the ground,'' he said excitingly, ''were close friends of Brody Williams.''

Memories of him flashed back as well as Grace, ''I've met him...''

I didn't see Milton's face but his voiced sounded surprised, ''when?'' he replied.

''When I went to go to the hospital to see Grace...he was there...''

Milton must've sensed something in my voice because he calmed down.

''What did he do...what did you do?'' Milton asked in a quiet voice.

''He was...he almost...he was gonna-''

''Hit her,'' Milton said finishing my sentence.

''Yeah.''

After that we just rode in silence, no really awkward or uncomfortable, just silent. It wasn't until we make it to town that Milton spoke.

''You wanna pick a restaurant or do you want me to?''

''You pick,'' Milton said.

/.

We make it to the place to find out we are at a club. It looks like a regular building in New York, besides the bold words ''**Club Red**'' on it. People lined up outside the door, in a long compacted line. A security guard is by the door with a clipboard in hand. Milton gets out my car first, smiling at the fresh air. I got out and looked around my stomach growling.

''Out of all the places, Milton.'' I say, sort of to myself.

''Well a friend of mine works he said something about a special guest.'' he said, smiling widely.

''Who is it?''

''Don't know, it's a secret.'' he said whispering the last part.

''Is there food?'' I asked holding my stomach.

''Of course,'' Milton replied.

''Then what are we waiting for,'' I say a bit loudly.

With that we make our way to the door, I'm glad it was just across the street. We made it to the door and Milton didn't even stop to look at the guard. He grabbed my arm yanking me away from the door but Milton came to the rescue.

''Oh, he's my guest.''

He slowly let go of my arm, turning away from me.

/.

I at the bar finishing a large burger, fries and a simple beer. I sipping my beer scanning the crowd for Milton or anyone I might know. Right now the D.J. id blasting a remixed version of D.J. Got Us Falling Again. Its kind of nasty seeing all these people having a good time, grinding on each other. I'm just a lonely guy sitting in a bar sipping on beer. I keep getting winks from drunk and nasty girls. Thats when I spotted him, Kim's boyfriend grinding on someone. I couldn't see who though so I moved my head to see...Kim. Like I thought it be, she looks like she is genuinely enjoying herself. She is smiling widely and I'm glad she is enjoying herself. I can't help but feel jealous, why don't I have someone. I take a deep breath and set my now empty cup on the counter. The song finally ends and a young black guy jump onto the stage. About my age, baggy skinny jeans with a white tee that said 'ASK YO GIRL' in red letters. He had a mic in his hand so I figured he was gonna announce something.

''What's goin down my fellow juveniles!'' he yelled into the mic.

The club answered back with hoots and hollers.

''Now I got a little treat for you, tonight.'' he said pacing the stage a bit.

The club grows louder with cheers. I stand up and stretch a little, _where is Milton? _I'm looking around for him when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a blonde dressed in skin-tight jeans and a red and blue flannel shirt. Classic Kim.

''Hey I didn't know you went to the club, without Grace anyway.'' she said, smirking.

I smiled, ''so where's your boyfriend?''

Kim looks around, ''don't know.''

The club's cheers interrupt our conversation. Music starts to blare in the club as the guy walks off the stage. **AN:There is profanity in this song. I will try to never use profane words in my writing, this is an exception.**

_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie_  
_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_  
_Can I show you a few things?_  
_A few things, a few things, little baby, cause_  
_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_  
_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things_

I know this song I heard it somewhere, just suddenly the lights go out and the beat stops. I feel Kim move a little closer to me.

_You ready, JT?_

Then the light come back on to show Justin Timberlake in a suit and tie.

_I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking_  
_Going out so hot, just like an oven_  
_And I'll burn myself but just had to touch it_  
_It's so fly and it's all mine_  
_Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching_  
_Cause if they study close, real close they might learn something_  
_She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it_  
_She's so fly, tonight _

Kim grabs my hand and moves us to the dance floor, I stand my ground though.

''What ya doin,'' she said pulling my arm, ''come on, you gotta live sooner or later.''

I gave up and she pulled me on the dance floor, I tune back into Justin as he sung the chorus continued to sing.

_Let me show you a few thangs_  
_All dressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things,_  
_show you a few things about love_  
_now that were in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things _  
_About love_

Things between me and Kim get a little tense as she closes the space between us. She moves perfectly to the song while I just kinda stand there. She gives me that 'come on' look, so I try to get lost in the song.

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it off on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up too tonight_  
_let me show you a few thangs_  
_All dressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things,_  
_show you a few things about love_  
_now that were in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_About love _

We both move in harmony as he approaches the next verse.

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_  
_So thick now I know why they call it a fatty_  
_Sh*t so sick gotta hit and picked up a habit_  
_That's all right, cause you're all mine_  
_Go on and show 'em who you call daddy_  
_I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_  
_My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic_  
_You're all mine, tonight. _

I can't help but think of Kim's boyfriend and if he saw us. We were sort of grinding but not as inappropriately as the people around us. We were having fun while other people were trying to get it in if you know what I mean.

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it off on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up too tonight_  
_let me show you a few thangs_  
_All dressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things,_  
_show you a few things about love_  
_now that were in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_About love _

''Come on Jordan,'' Justin said to announcer from before. I wasn't surprised of what he did next.

_All black at the white shows_  
_White shoes at the black shows_  
_Green card for the Cuban links_  
_Ya'll sit back and enjoy the light show_  
_nothing exceeds like succes_  
_style got from having the best of the best_  
_is this what it all about?_  
_I met the rest, .. the rant_  
_Disturbing the guests_  
_Years of distress, tears on the dress_  
_Try to hide her face with some makeup sex, ugh_  
_This is trouble season, time for tuxedos for no reason_  
_All saints for my angel, Alexander Wang too_  
_A**-tight denim and some Dunks_  
_I'll show you how to do this young_  
_No papers, catch favors_  
_Get high out Vegas_  
_Who says these devils ain't looking for trouble_  
_You just got good genes so a nigga tryna cuff you_  
_Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you_  
_Tell your father we go farther as a couple_  
_Didn't lose a daughter, got a son_  
_I'll show you how to do this, hun!_

___And as long as I've got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it off on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up too tonight_  
_let me show you a few thangs_  
_All dressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things,_  
_show you a few things about love_  
_now that were in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things, show you a few things_  
_About love _

The song ends and everyone cheers and claps, Jordan has to hush the crowd. He hugged Justin before he left the stage.

''Enjoy your night!'' he yells into the mic before leaving the stage.

Kim walks over to the bar and I follow, she sits on one of the stools and I do the same. I was about to say something when in the corner of my eye I see Kim's boyfriend, glaring at me.

**Review and Favorite if you like it. The Guardians will be up when 'Save You' ends. Hope you enjoyed-aNGEL P.S. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long drive home being that I was half drunk and don't really know where anything is. I eventually found my neighborhood and my house. _T__hank God, _and the first thing I do when I get inside is flop on my couch. I remember when Donna used to scowl me for doing this after a long a day at work. Afterwards she would lay my head in her lap and run her hand through my hair. That's the past though, I gotta move on. All of a sudden, I hear shuffling from upstairs and I shoot up of the couch. I slowly stalked up the stairs, having no weapon, I was even more cautiousness. I reach the top and go through task of looking through each room. I reach my room when I find the intruder. It was an old woman, a bit chubby, and in a maid's dress. She has folded clothes in hand and didn't seem to notice me.

''Uh hi?''

She jumped and put her hand over her heart, ''oh sweet Jesus, you scared me, dear.''

''May I ask why you are in my house?'' I asked as politely as I could manage.

''You must be Jackson Brewer, i'm Ms. Jones and I work here.'' she said while putting the folded clothes in my drawer.

''Who employed you?''

''Your mother, of course...she didn't tell you?''

I shook my head.

She sighed, ''your mom lived here before she left for Tokyo, she left me the keys when she left and told me she left this house for you...that was a about a year ago, though.''

I didn't know my mom was in Tokyo but she did tell me that she left the house for me.

''Why did she leave for Tokyo?''

''Her job, sweet pea, she didn't get the chance to say goodbye.'' she said moving out my room.

I followed, ''i'm never been here this late, oh and sweetie get some sleep, you look like yesterday's trash.''

I sigh and flop on my bed, ''sweet dreams, dear,'' was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

/.

I wake up to loud classical music instead of the regular annoying alarm. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, I had an annoying headache.

''Rise and shine, Mr. Brewer.'' Ms. Jones said happily, holding a cup with something yellow mixed with red.

''What the heck is that?'' I asked pointing at the cup.

''Healthy juice, now drink up.'' she ordered.

She tilted my head back and slowly poured the weird tasting drink down my throat. When she finished my headache eased a bit and I sighed in relief.

''Why was their classical music as my alarm?'' I ask.

''You ask a lot of questions, honey pot, for The Masquerade Ball tonight.''

''I'm going?''

''Yes dear, you did get invited,'' she said as handed me a professionally decorated invitation.

''And don't forget the note from your secret admirer.''

She handed me a folded note and left the room. The invitation read:

_ ~__Jackson Brewer_~

_You have been formally invited to the Second Annual Masquerade Ball at the home of Edward . Please dress formal with a mask. You must be twenty-one or older to attend and I.D. will be required. Please bring this invitation to the ball with you, it will be needed to admit.  
_

_ Time: 8:30-11:00__  
_

_See you there!_

I stared at it and read it over and over. Next, I picked the note and unfold it. A grin found its way on my face when I read it.

_Dear Jack,_

_You're a horrible liar._

_Sincerely, Kim Crawford_

_/._

I didn't have Community Service today which was good and bad. Good because I didn't have get up early and work, but also bad because I don't have anything to do. I set both papers on my dresser and head for the shower. I took a shower for about a half an hour and threw on a white t-shirt and some baggy skinny jeans. I went down stairs to see Ms. Jones cutting fruit in the kitchen. I go into the kitchen and I lean on the counter beside her.

''What are you doing, Mr Brewer.''

I grab an apple, ''you know just chillin.''

''You have to get fitted for your suit and tie.''

I nod.

''Go on, I make you a bowl of fruit to go.'' she replies, putting in a few grapes.

I leave up stairs to get ready. I just throw on a long sleeve blue and black button down shirt and my boots. After a few combs through my hair with my hand I run downstairs with my phone and keys. Ms. Jones at the door with a bowl of fruit and my wallet. She hands me the bowl and my wallet, so I give her tight hug. I then get in my car and set my phone's G.P.S for the suit store. After that for the next five minutes I just sit there eating my fruit. I remember when Donna used to get on me about eating healthy and about excise. There I go again thinking about Donna. _I need to move on._ I start my car and start to head to the suit store, _hopefully this doesn't take long._

_/. _

Well getting fitted didn't take long but them find the right size for me is. I'm just exploring the store when I hear giggles behind me. I turn around hoping it wasn't someone I knew and it turned out to be the opposite It was little girl, like a toddler. Dressed in a pretty pink dress with flowers on it and shoes that matched. She had her dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She ran toward me and reached her arms up, wanting to get picked up. So I did. She wasn't heavy, she was actually pretty light.

''So where's your parents?''

She giggled again and reached for my hair, unsuccessfully.

''Maria!''

When the girl heard someone yell that she stopped giggling.

''Maria...um who are you?''

I turned around and there stood a guy about my height, dark hair like the girl and a bit pale.

''Oh, I'm sorry she was wondering around and I found her.'' I say, handing her to him.

He nodded like he understood, ''Jerry we gotta go get our...Jack?''

Milton appeared behind him holding a small pink book bag and his usual nerdy appearance.

''What are you doing here, Jack?'' Milton asked.

''Getting a suit...I got invited to The Masquerade Ball.''

He nodded, ''Oh, silly me I forgot to introduce you, Jerry this is Jack and Jack this is Jerry.''

I reached out my hand for him to shake but instead he gives me some grabs my hand and gives me a hug. We just kind of stand there in silence, until Maria giggles.

''So who's her mom, if you don't mind me asking?''

''I don't remember it was one of those one night stand things.'' he said looking down.

Milton changed the subject, ''so what color suit are you getting, Jack?''

I pondered this I actually didn't know until I looked around and saw it hanging on the wall. The last one on its rack.

**What did you think of this chapter? Some interesting stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so stay alert-aNGEL**


	8. Chapter 8

Jerry and me are more similar than I thought. He is a DJ for that club I went to with Milton. He also is a dancer and a talented one at that. We had lunch after we got our suits at a some nerd restaurant Milton picked out. The food is great but the wired stares from people around us.

''Why did you want such a different suit?'' Milton asked.

''I don't know...everyone gonna be doing the same thing, so I wanna, naturally, be different.''

Jerry smiles while putting another spoon into the welcoming mouth of Maria.

Milton nods in understanding, ''so who you gonna get to watch Maria?'' I question.

Jerry ponders this, ''I don't know and if I can't find a last-minute babysitter, I staying home.''

''She can stay at my house, Ms. Jones can take care of her.'' I say slipping my straw into my mouth.

Immediately, after I said this Jerry jumped out of his seat in excitement.

''Thank you, thank you thank you, yo!''

He snatches the Milton's keys of the table and speeds out the restaurant. Milton eyes grow wider than an U.F.O as he watches as Jerry r .

''Where's he goin'? I say, my mouth full of my ham sandwich.

''Who knows but he's taking my car.'' Milton says frowning.

I grin while stuffing my mouth with my sandwich.

/.

I come out my bathroom, buckling my belt and tucking in my tank top. I run my hand through my hair searching the room for my shirt.

''You don't have your socks on?''

I turn to Milton, who is fully dressed in his suit and tie. It perfectly fitted on him and perfect looking. He holds up the my ironed shirt in one hand and points to the clock with the other. It read 8:24. I roll my eyes and snatch the shirt from him. He takes a deep breath and walks out the room. I carefully slip on my shirt, button it up and attempt to put on my black bow tie. After about four miss ups I go to find Ms. Jones. I find her in a guest room wiping my shoes while Maria is asleep on my small couch. She looks up and smiles when I softly knock, I hold up the unfixed bow. She sets down the shoes and takes it from my hand. Within seconds she fixes it perfectly on my neck.

''Thanks,'' I whispered.

She nodded and went over grabbed my shoes and handed them to me. I gave her a hug and ran out to get my jacket. I run down the steps, when I reach the bottom I put on my shoes. I still didn't see my jacket so I searched around until someone behind me holds me still and carefully puts on my jacket. I turn around to see Milton heading for the door. I walk into the living room until I find a mirror and I stop. I look at myself, my whole suit is white excluding my black bow tie and shoes. My hair was just the right length at my shoulders and not to mention my muscular frame fitting my suit perfectly. I took a deep breath and shook my head a bit to get my hair to fall right. I was about to grab the keys and my white mask when I heard a honk of a horn outside.

''Come on Jack we're gonna be late!''

/.

We arrived ''fashionably late'' and I didn't see anything wrong with that but Milton was angry. He said that being on time was extremely important and more crap about our appearance. I shook it off though and gave the ticket collector. I fixed my posture and strutted inside the house. The corridor was twice the size of mine and more gorgeous too. The radiant chandler at the arched ceiling and shined bright but no too bright. in the middle of the corridor was a table with beautiful flowers and a decorated card that said '_Welcome'. _As we enter the living room the first thing I notice is the lack of young people and overabundance of older business looking men and women. A few look at me and nod, I do the same. Almost all have on masks. Classical music is playing but faintly I hear some pop song outside. I was about to whisperer something to Milton when a maid walks up to us.

''Sir, the younger guests are outside.'' she said, pointing to door's leading to the backyard.

''Thank you.'' I say.

She looked at me shocked while she hurried along. I don't know why though, but I left it alone. We move the crowd maturely as we could and finally reached the backyard. The backyard the biggest backyard I've seen in my life. A large tent covered majority of the yard. A D.J. was blasting a remixed version O.M.G by Usher. There was a dance floor, and food area along with waiters moving through the crowd.

''Jack, your suit worked a lot of people are staring at you,'' Milton whisperers to me.

I scan the crowd for familiar faces when I see Grace talking to some friends. Some of her friends are looking at me and smiling, so I smile back. They giggle, Milton elbows me in the arm and when I look at him he shakes his head. Little to no people have on mask which is disappointing to me a bit.

''Jack?''

I turn around to see Kim all dressed up in her light blue dress. From her long straight honey blonde hair to her light blue high heels. She was beautiful.

''You get my note?'' she asked.

I'm dazed at the sight of her I didn't answer until Milton elbowed me.

''Uh yea, really funny,'' I said, dumbfounded.

''Hey Milton, Julie is over there.'' she said pointing to a girl staring at us.

''Thanks Kim.''

Then it was just Kim and me. The awkward silence filled the air.

''So why did you get a white suit, I mean I get you wanted to impress me but-''

''What, I was trying to im-impress you, that's crazy.'' I reply my voice getting higher.

''Your an horrible liar, Jack.'' she says.

''Kimberly dear,'' someone called from behind her.

It was an older woman who looked a lot like Kim, but the thing is she could pass of as Kim's older sister. Kim rolled her eyes and didn't turn around.

''Kimberly, I've looked everywhere for you.'' she said looking at me the time.

''Hi, I'm Jack,'' I say holding out my hand.

She smiles seductively and shakes my hand, holding it a little too long.

''Mom, leave my friends alone.''

She glares at her then turns her attention back to me.

''Your boyfriend is looking for you, dearest.'' she says still looking at me.

Kim reluctantly leaves, leaving me with her mom. I stick my hands in my pockets while she checks me out. A maid comes up and whispers something to her and her expression changed. She went from trying to silently seduce me from straight furious.

''Excuse me, Jack,'' she says trying to put on a smile.

She click clacked away with a serious sway of her hips. I found myself staring until a someone blocked the view.

''Hi!''

I waved awkwardly.

''So are you dating anyone?''

I shook my head.

''Would you consider going out with me?'' she asked.

My hand slides out my pocket and to the back of my neck, rubbing it. I was about to answer when my eyes venture off to the someone. Someone I knew and loved for so long. In a short black and white dress with her beautiful curly hair down to her shoulders. So gorgeous and radiant while she was standing by the D.J. Donna Tobin. My Donna Tobin.

**School has been a pain in the butt, but I will write anyway. There is no way that I will stop writing though because writing is like breathing. On with my ranting, did you like this chapter? Was it good or not so good? Enjoy and more is to come.-aNGEL**


	9. Chapter 9

The past is gone, the present a gift and the future a mystery. Well, the only thing good about my present now is that I get to see Donna, again. I feel like a stalker because when I saw her, I just stared. She luckily didn't notice. I tried to look away but then the craziest thing happened. She turned and looked at me. It's like a year passed as we had this staring contest.

Then we're interrupted, ''hey, pretty boy,'' a voice annoyingly called from the crowd.

I didn't break my stare but someone blocked my view.

''What are you doing?'' I say trying to look around him.

''We need to talk, pretty boy.''

I glanced at him, its Kim's boyfriend. He had a serious look along with a drink in his hand.

I sigh, ''what is it?''

''You better keep your naughty hands of Kin.''

''You mean Kim?'' I correct.

''Same difference... my stomach feels-''

He didn't get to finish because he ran to the nearest trash can vomiting in it. I roll my eyes and look back to where Donna was. I start to make my way through crowd, searching for her. Then she appeared in front of me, her usually tan and beautiful face, pale. She was about a foot away from me and the silence was killing me.

''H-hey, Jack,'' she mumbles.

I smirk, ''how ya been?''

She looks down, ''lonely... miserable, you?''

I was about to answer but instead I try to pull her into a hug but she backed away. I frowned while she glances at me then at the ground.

''Jack... I don't deserve you and you need you forget about me, please Jack.'' She says, near to tears.

''I don't understand... why did you break up with me?''

She shakes her head and runs from me, taking my heart with her. I just stand there dumbfounded for a minute until reality hit me like a bus. I took a deep breath and walked toward the nearest mini bar.

''What would you like, sir?''

I was about to open my mouth to tell him that I wanted anything with alcohol in it when I'm interrupted.

''He'll have a my Regular,'' Kim's mom said to bar tender.

She smiled at me moved a little closer to me. I gave her a quick smile and glance at the crowd to see if I could spot Donna.

_Why did she push me away__? _

''Jack?''

I turned my head around to the voice. Kim's mom nodded towards my drink with a smirk on her face. I give her a confused look and gently picked up the drink. As I sipped on it, I tasted a few different tastes. They weren't exactly good tasting, too. I tasted the alcohol though, I was sure of that. The more I sipped the more things begin to get scattered and blurry. I started to burn up in my suit, I pull on my collar. A quick and painful headache came on, I set down the drink.

I rub the back of my neck, ''its getting hot...''

The last thing I clearly remember saw was her evilly smiling face.

/.

A splitting headache awoke me from my dreamless sleep. The first thing I noticed that was different about my surroundings was the ceiling, it was higher up. I'm sure the bed I was lying in wasn't mine, it was a bit bigger. I feel around in the covers when I realize I have no clothes on other than my boxers.

_Weird._

I sit up and throw the covers off me, getting a better view of the room. It's a semi cozy room but I can tell just by glancing at everything that I'm in a guest room. I move to the side of the bed and hop off. My clothes from the previous night are thrown all over the floor. I wiped my eyes and stretched my arms. The first thing I pick up is my pants, slowly sliding them on. Feeling tired as heck I don't put on any thing else on. I open the door and leave the room taking careful steps when a nurse speeds past me carrying a basket.

''Excuse me, M'am,'' I call.

She turns around and blushes. Looking down she makes her way over to me.

''Mr. Brewer right?'' she asked.

I nodded, ''where am-''

''Jack?''

Kim appeared in front of me in shorts, a tank and her hair in a ponytail. I smiled a bit when I saw her but her face made me frown.

''Jack, what are you doing here,'' she asked, ''the party ended hours ago?''

I rubbed my stomach, trying to remember. Her cheeks are bright red and she keeps looking everywhere but at me.

''I don't remember much from last night, sorry Kim.''

It's no big deal just... please get some clothes on,'' she says while trying to get past me.

I scratch the back of my neck and look down at my feet, I notice something.

''My feet are really big...''

The maid rolls her eyes and scoots past me, continuing her duties. I glance up at Kim who is staring at me with tears streaming down her face. My headache suddenly becomes irrelevant.

''Kim, what's wrong?''

Kim wipes her eyes and tries to get past me but I move in her way.

''Jack, I need to get by.''

Her voice was small and weak like a sick puppy.

_ A gorgeous sick puppy. _

I shake the thought and focus on the task at hand. She fumbles to get past me but is unsuccessful. I gently grab her shoulders and hold her in front of me to keep her from struggling. She keeps her head down and begins to whimper. Instead of proceeding to keep bugging her for an answer I bring her close to me. She struggles a bit a first but then wraps her arms around my waist. Kim is crying. I never seen this and I wish I never did. Seeing in tears made me want to bawl but I had to strong for her right. I quietly whisper calming and encouraging word to her.

Finally she quiets and unwraps her arms, ''sorry I'm never like this, I mean never.''

I'm stare into her eyes as she looks up at me. Her eyes are completely memorizing. I start lose myself in them I lean in, she does too. Finally our lips touch and we melt into a passionate kiss. Though it only lasted about 5 seconds, it felt like a lifetime.

She pulled away slowly and gently, ''wow... I gotta go and you need to, too.''

Kim moves out of my hold, me being in a trance. She passes me but I just stand there, this is after all the first time in a while I kissed someone other than Donna. It felt good. Really good. I turned around to find the beautiful angel, but she gone. I smile so wide my face hurts.

_I kissed Kim. _

/.

I got home to an angry Ms. Jones. She didn't run me over with questions when I first got in the house. Thank God but after she got me some Ibuprofen all she had for me were questions. The more questions she asked the worse they got. One particular one caught my attention.

''Did you meet Kim's stepfather?''

I shot her a confused look, ''no... why?''

A sighed and stood up, ''there is a lot of things you don't know, Jackson.''

I racked my brain for answers but came up empty.

_What don't I know?_

**Do think this one was a cliffy or no? Please read my new story intro, I promise you'll like it. Anyways, got to go write some more. PEACE!-aNGEL**


	10. Chapter 10

Being ignored. Or avoided in my case is annoying. I've been just sitting the house waiting for this Ibuprofen to kick in and texting Kim while I was waiting. She hasn't answer any of my text or calls, it been about an hour since the kiss. I smile every time I think about it. Ms. Jones hasn't talked to me since she gave me Ibuprofen, busy working I guess. She actually left out about fifteen minutes to get some food. I was about to get an apple when the door bell rang. Instead of heading for the kitchen I head to the corridor leading to the front door.

I didn't expect Grace to see there. She had on burgundy tank top, shorts and sneakers to match. Her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. The more I stared at her the more she begin to look like...me? I don't know why but her hair was a bit too similar to mine to call it a sheer coincidence. Her expression was blank with a pinch of disappointment.

''What's up Grace?'' I say with the best smile I could muster.

She looked down and took a deep breath. I knew something was coming my way so I braced myself.

''Jack... do you remember anything that happened last night?'' she asked.

She was so serious, I was getting worried.

''Yea, I came to the-''

''What's the last thing you remember?'' she asked, cutting me off.

I racked my brain, ''I had a drink with your mom and then it got hot.''

Grace rolled her eyes, ''did you have her Regular?''

I nodded. She clenched her jaw, fuming. She surprised me with what she did next. I was about to ask what was going on when I'm interrupted by her hand connecting with my face. Yes, she slapped me. I held my cheek as well as my anger as she brought her hand up to hit me again.

_Not again. _

I grab her wrist, a bit harder than I wanted to. She winced when I gripped it.

''Why did you just SLAP ME!?'' I said my voice raising.

She continued to wince from my grip so I let her wrist go.

''YOU SLEPT WITH MY STEP MOM THAT'S WHY!'' Grace yelled tingling with rage.

I couldn't think at that moment.

I could say was, ''w-what?''

Grace though had millions of things to say. I just stood there dumbfounded while she yelled like a mad women. Finally after about two minutes of straight yelling she calmed down. I know two minutes is a short amount of time but it seemed to last forever to me.

Afterwards, she just left while I still stood there. Anger consumed me like a hungry man eats a sandwich. I slam the door and race upstairs to get on some clothes. Throwing on what I could get to first, I race back downstairs. I was gonna get my keys but I thought it would be easier to just to run there. It was only down the street. Locking the door behind me, I book it full speed towards Kim's house. When I get there I easily get over the front gate and to the front door. I bang on the door when I reach it. A maid opened it with an annoyed look on her face.

''Can I help you, sir?''

''I need to see Mrs. Crawford, NOW.'' I say, starting losing control.

''I'm afraid she-''

''Who is that, Mary?'' a voice behind her said.

Mary turned around and that's when I saw her. Kim's mom. She was in a spring dress with high heels. I had to admit she is pretty but I wasn't here to compliment her. The maid looked between us, shook her head and walked out the door past me. I walked in and slam the door.

''W-what did you do?'' I asked her already knowing the answer.

''I know why your here,'' she grabbed the collar of my shirt, ''you want me.''

My eyes widened at what she was implying. Before I could get her off me she smashed her lips into mine, as well as trying to get her tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but taste strawberry on her lips but it only reminded me of Kim. I pushed her off me, making her almost stumble.

''Why do you keep doing this... I DON'T WANT YOU!'' I yelled.

When I was younger I had anger problems and that hurt my chances with a good family. Donna help me though by making me learn Karate, it worked too. Now though I'm losing it.

''What are you talking about?''

''YOU raped me THAT'S WHAT.'' I say, trying and failing not to yell.

''You wanted me to dear, I remember when I got you up there you kept moaning about someone named Donna,'' she said now circling me.

''And you have a crush on my daughter, so cute,'' she said trying to pinch my cheeks.

I move out of her reach, ''I'm done with you.''

''Oh don't leave Jackie, she calls but I keep walking, ''I guess I'll have to tell her.''

I stopped dead in my tracks and took a deep breath.

''Smart choice, I'll call you if I need something,'' she said meaning for me to give her my number.

/.

My head was in my hands and I was sitting against the wall in my room. My phone buzzed from on my bed, a mental battle went on in my head. It could be Kim or her mom. I took a deep breath and jumped up to grab my phone. When I pick it up I smile in relief, its Kim.

_**Kim text **_

_Jack text_

_**Hey Jack** _

_What's up?_

**nothing**

_u okay? u didnt tell me __earlier_

**boyfriend trouble**

_oh...um uh_

**yea?**

_do u want to talk about the kiss?_

She didn't text back for a few minutes, making me anxious.

**later but not on the phone, in person**

_cool with me can't wait :)_

**gtg bye**

_bye _

I set my phone down and smile at the ceiling. Suddenly my tummy starts to rumble and I realize I haven't had breakfast or lunch. So, I jump up and run down stairs to my kitchen. When I get there I open my cupboards looking for something, anything, to feed my crumbling stomach. I make it to the fridge to find a note on it.

_Jack_

_There is a health shake in the fridge. Enjoy!:D_

_Ms. Jones _

What is with Ms. Jones and a health shake? I grab the shake out of the fridge and close it. I decided to further my exportation of my dwelling. I go to the garage to find my Camaro as it shimmered in the bright garage light. I smiled, I really love my car. I close the garage door and decide to head upstairs, sipping on my shake. I get upstairs and start peeking in each room.

Then something caught my eye. The attic door. I smile and walk over to further investigation. Grabbing the rope hanging down I pull the attic door down revealing a latter. Cool air burst from the attic like a slap in the face. I put my shake down and pull out the latter. Then I simply climb up the latter until I reach the top. I stopped and looked around, there were a few small boxes. I sat down and in front one and opened it. All I found was clothes and they were ugly. It was mostly sweater vests and khakis.

_Nerd clothes. _

I sat that box aside and moved on to the next one. It was full of baby clothes and little shoes.

_Babies... Father. _

An image of a Kim floated in my head. My grin got so big it hurt my face. I grabbed the next nearest box to me and opened it. This one was had two shoe boxes in it, I took them out. I opened the faded blue one to find that it had pictures packed in it. I picked up a few of them, one was a man he was on a college campus. The man was tall, built and he was a brunet, like me. He was laughing, with books in hand, at his friend who was laying on the ground. I picked up another, this time it was a boy. He was maybe eight or nine years old. The boy was playing with Power Rangers and by the looks of it he was having a ball. I was about to open the other box when one particular picture caught my eye. The man from before was holding baby. He had on a white tee and was sitting on a worn out couch. He was looking down at the baby but he wasn't exactly smiling. It was more like a worried look. The baby, though, was having the time of his life, smiling wide. I flipped the picture to find faded cursive writing.

It said

_Zander and Jack Brewer, _

_Jack first day at home _

My eyes widened after reading this. I looked the picture, again staring hard. This is the man who left me, the man my mom told me was an all around good guy. This man is my father.

**How's that? Please review and favorite. I would appreciate it and has anyone seen Spyfall? I have and it was great! I love the simple Kick moments in it. Anyways, bye.-aNGEL**


	11. Chapter 11

Ms. Jones was humming when she walked in with her bags. She seemed to be in an okay mood, that was going to change. I was standing in the corridor with the picture I found in the attic, my arms crossed.

She smiled when she saw me, ''hey sweetie, help me with the bags?''

I didn't answer.

''What's wrong, honey?'' she questioned, frowning.

I uncrossed my arms and held out the picture. She glanced at the picture then moved pass me, I got frustrated. She went to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter.

I followed her into kitchen, ''Ms, Jones is this...''

She sighed and took the photo from me, ''I remember this... that is your dad a few days before he gave you up...''

I rub the back of my neck and urge her to continue.

''Your mom wanted to keep you but she couldn't take care of you, her being in college.''

''Where is my dad?''

She got quiet for a moment and took a deep breath.

''Lets just say he's closer than you think.'' she says.

/.

I never knew where Milton lived. I never expected for him to live only a few houses down. I was taking a walk when I saw Milton leaving his house then he spotted me. He waved and I did the same.

I walked on his porch, ''hey Milton, what's up?''

''Nothing, Just heading out to my office party,'' he replied.

I nodded, ''where do you work?''

''Crawford Industries Co.,'' he said, checking his watch.

''You better go, man,'' I say noticing.

He ponders something for a second, ''you wanna come?''

''I don't know...''

''Come on my girlfriend isn't exactly talking to me yet and I have no one to go to with.'' Milton pleaded

_Maybe Kim will be there. _

''Alright,'' I say.

He pointed to my shirt and shook his head, I looked down. Its my faded black shirt and ripped pants to match. I held up the one minute finger and proceeded to run home. Did I mention that I was barefoot? The sidewalk is hurting my feet.

_Would it have killed me to put on some shoes. _

/.

I look in the mirror, I have on my blue striped buttoned down shirt, dark pants and my boots. I shook my hair for the last time and, with my wallet, leave out the door. Ms. Jones waved from the front door, I quickly waved before I jumped in Milton's car. He took off in high-speed making me grip my armrest, thank God Milton didn't notice.

It did take us long to get there. I expected Milton to work in a New York type building but this one was exactly like the on in New York. I should know, I lived in the Bronx for three years. When we parked we didn't in just any spot he had a specific spot. He got of the car in a hurry and beckons for me to follow. He leads me through the employee entrance, then after going through security and an elevator ride. We make it to the right floor and I sigh in relief.

''Finally, do you have to do that everyday?'' I asked.

''Since the first day I started working here.''

I nodded and followed him into a large lounge full of people, especially in one particular area.

I nudged Milton and pointed to that area, ''what's going on over there?''

''That's my boss, Jack.''

''Okay but why is he being crowded?''

I turned to Milton but he wasn't there, ''Milton?''

I sighed and look for a waiter. Finally, one comes my way and I take a drink. I take a sip then have to take another because it's so good. A random girl walks up to me, she was cute. Nerdy cute.

''Hi,'' I greet.

''Hey, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else... has anyone ever told you that you look like Mr. Brewer?'' she says.

''Who's Mr. Brewer?''

''My boss, he owns this company but he changed its name to his wife's last name.''

I look around the room and notice people glancing at me. That's also when I spot Kim sitting on a couch by herself, frowning. I smile and excuse myself to go over her. When I make it over there she doesn't look up, I sit by her.

_She is so beautiful. _

''Hey,'' I say, bumping her with my arm.

She looks up at me and her face lights up then she blushes. I just stare at her and smile wide until Kim punches my arm.

''Ouch, what was that for?''

''For staring at me like I'm a piece of steak.''

''Why would I do that, steak's got noting on you.''

She bits her lip in such a cute way. I was about to make a smart comment when the D.J. interrupted me.

''Hey everybody, your boss got something to say,'' with that the D.J. holds out the mic.

A man left the crowded area and made his way to the stage.

That's when I saw him.

A short-haired brunet with many features like mine. Middle aged, tall and fit with an expensive looking suit on. I looked away.

_Can it be. _

He took the mic, ''welcome employee's, family member's and friends...''

He stopped and grew as tense as ever, ''you there.''

I looked up and, just my luck, he was looking straight at me.

He is focused on my with a frown, ''who are...''

I took a shaky breath as people looked between us. He stared intently at me, speechless. I glanced at Kim who was just as confused as other people. I didn't blame them though, I didn't understand myself. I did but I didn't. I didn't know why he recognized me so easily and why he made a scene. I did know one thing man on the stage, staring at me like I was a bad horror movie, is the person that ruined my life.

My father.

I couldn't take it. I stood up and walked out without a word. Nobody followed me and I was glad, I needed to be alone.

/.

The cool night breeze hit me as soon as I opened the door. It felt good too, I walked to edge and looked over at the ground below.

_God, I'm up high. _

''High up, right?''

I whipped my head around to look for owner of the voice. I find a man standing on the ledge.

''Dude, what are you doing!?'' I yelled, making him frown.

''I'm not gonna jump, by the way I'm Eddie.''

''Jack,'' I answered.

He looked down at his shoes and then he carefully got off the ledge, ''so what brings you out here?''

I racked my brain, ''where do I begin?''

I do know why but I felt like he was one of those guys you could talk to and they wouldn't judge you. A chill guy that was a great listener. Someone I could trust.

''Maybe at the beginning,'' Eddie urged, with a reassuring smile.

**Please remember to Review and Favorite. It means a lot! Thank you!- aNGEL**


	12. Chapter 12

''So your in love with your sister?''

I looked down in shame and embarrassment. Eddie is Afro-American, tall, and very drunk. He is a good drunk, a mellow one.

''Whoa, that's heavy but you know what's heavier?'' Eddie asked.

I looked up at him with a 'really' look and he just shrugged.

''Hey, I got a way to ease your way too tense nerves.''

I gave him a small smile and urged him to go on. He picks up, one of many, wine glass and gets up on the ledge again. He turned and smiled at me for a split second then chucks the glass out towards the parking lot. A few seconds later I hear a crash. It's dark and I can't really see where it landed but it looks like fun. So, using the glass I already had I got on the ledge beside Eddie and throw mine too. Just like Eddie's I heard a crash.

''This is fun,'' I say.

''I'm the King of the World!'' Eddie yells at the night sky.

I pick up a glass and chuck it harder, its working. I'm forgetting about my current situation and I'm not getting drunk. It slowly fades away as I throw another glass.

''I RULE!'' I scream.

Eddie chucks another glass and does a little dance afterwards. I pick up the second to last one and chuck it as hard as I could. Instead of making a crashing sound like the others, it crashed into something making a louder crashing noise. It triggered a loud car alarm, which made Eddie crack up.

''Dude, whose car did you hit?'' Eddie asked between laughs.

''I don't know, but man I'm in so much trouble.'' I say, as get down from the ledge.

''Don't worry man, I'll pay for it,'' and with that he chucks his last glass of the roof.

/.

Well security wasn't as chill as Eddie but as it turns out he is Vice President of the company. They took me back downstairs to the office area and into Mr. Brewer office. His office is huge and beautifully designed. I sat in one of the chairs in front of the large desk, waiting. Finally after a few short minutes Mr. Brewer walked in the office followed by Kim. I was as tense as ever, but when I saw Kim I calmed a bit. She walked and sat in the chair beside me, with a small smile.

''Jack, right?''

I stared at the ground, my jaw clenched.

''Young man, you answer me when I'm talking to you,'' he demanded.

I keep quiet so Kim answers for me.

''Calm down, he's just mad ma-''

''I wasn't talking to you, Ki-''

''Don't talk to her like that,'' I say, while standing up and getting in his face.

He looks me in my eye and his eyes get wide, ''you look...''

My fist ball up but Kim stands up and grabs my fist.

''Jack, what's wrong?'' she asked.

I open my mouth but no words came out. In frustration, I move away from them both. They both look at me with confused faces.

''Jack, I don't understand... what's going on?'' Kim asked, again.

''Yeah, you look like you lost somebody but you don't know how to tell-''

''Your my father.''

A piercing silence fills the room as they just stare at me like I've grown three heads.

''What?''

Kim moved a little closer and frowned, ''Zander's your dad?''

This time I frowned in confusion, she looked back at my father then at me. Mr. Brewer was standing not far from his desk, Kim was a few feet from him.

''Why did you call him, Zander?'' I asked, puzzled.

''Mr. Brewer here is my stepfather.'' Kim says.

The realization hit me like the roof caving in on my head. I just stood there dumbfounded with my mouth open, staring at them both. Mr. Brewer looked at me in horror then simply walked out the room. Kim looked at me, still confused, and walked up to me. With her finger she pushed my chin up until my mouth it's closed. She then whispered these simple words.

''Tell me later.''

/.

Karaoke time! The reason I'm so excited because they're, the employee's, trying to get Kim to sing. Several of them said she has a beautiful voice, including Eddie. Who slipped me five grand for my trouble with Mr. Brewer. I told him I didn't need it but he told me he didn't need it either. So now I'm back in lounge and they set up the machine while I'm getting another drink. They were skeptical at first because I was throwing the glasses of the roof but Kim ensured them that it wouldn't happen, again.

''So who wants to go first?'' Eddie asked, looking right at Kim.

Kim was pleading with her eyes not to make her do it but Eddie had set out to get this done and he was. She finally gave up.

''Okay, Eddie but don't give me that 'you better do it' face.''

She grabbed the mic from Eddie as he used the remote to pick a category of the machine. He picked Pop songs then he chose Female artists. He was scrolling through the list when I snatched the remote from him. He looked at like he was going to protest but gave up, raising his hands in surrender. I laugh and look through the artists, I chose Taylor Swift. Then on to songs I chose one I haven't heard by her.

Yes, I will admit it I listened to Taylor a few times but I never was really into her. Her music is... similar. Kim looks a little like Taylor, their hair anyway. A certain songs catches my eye, Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars.

_Perfect. _

I select that song and Kim finally notices and glances at me then at the screen.

''Taylor Swift Jack really?''

''What, Taylor is a babe,'' I said, with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and moves in front of small crowd beside me. She takes a deep breath and nods at me. I smile and play the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go" _

Her voice was like a spell enchanting me.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

I smiled so wide my face hurt.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound _

She glanced at me and smiled, making me feel special. I don't know why but I feel all tingly.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on _

I stare so intently as she sings, looking so flawless.

_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone _

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound _

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La) _

I found myself humming, softly, along. The small crowd that was originally here has grown twice its size.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound... _

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. __[x7]_

When she gracefully finished the song the room roared with applause. People cheered so loud Eddie and I had to calm them down.

Kim walked up to me after it was over, ''I'm good, right?''

''Good? You're amazing!''

She blushed and looked down, kicking at her shoes.

_I love it when she does that._

''Uh, excuse me?''

I turned to meet two security guards, ''my boss wants to speak to you. privately.''

**What did you think? Review and Favorite, please. Thank you so much for the descriptive Reviews they mean a lot. I cried! I love you guys to death! Peace and brownies!-aNGEL**


	13. Chapter 13

I've never been one to give in to extort but this time is different. My foster Dad from New York always told me to take up for myself and help those who needed it. He was the best. A single dad with three other children, including me. Donna lived on the same street, that's how we started dating.

I combed my hair with my hand a few times and tried to smile.

I failed.

I rubbed my blue blazer and adjusted it, slightly. I examined my carefully picked outfit, though I didn't pick it out.

_I haven't worn Chucks in forever. _

With a deep groan, I snatch up my keys and wallet. It doesn't take me long to go down the stairs, out the door, and into my car. When I start it up, I cruise slowly down the street. After about two minutes I reach Kim's house, after a security check, I get in the gate and park in the driveway. The sun was setting, looking like an orange cut in half.

My little inside joke makes me smile for the first time today. I follow one of the maids silently into the house and towards the dining room.

_What a great life. _

/.

''So everyone I would like you to meet someone.''

The dining room was beautiful. A long brown table stretched out across the dining room. On the table were bowls and various plates of food. The wall contained mirrors and expensive looking paintings. A double window was facing me, being that I was standing at the door. White chairs with brown legs lined the long table.

The chandelier is what really caught my eye.

It wasn't a usual rich person's chandelier. It was elegant and edgy at the same time. The chandelier was basically a mess of curly crystal vines. There was a lot of them too. In the vines at the tip of some of them were flowers. The whole thing was slightly lit. I found myself staring at it in fascination.

''Jack?''

I looked beside me to Kim's mom with a confused face. I look to the table to find the family there along with faces I didn't want to see. At the head of the table was Mr. Brewer, on his left was Grace and Kim on his right. Beside them both were there boyfriends. Three chairs were vacant, she pointed to the one next to Kim's boyfriend making him roll his eyes.

I go ahead to my seat glancing at Kim who shoots me a smile. I take my seat and so does Ms. Crawford.

Mr. Brewer stands, ''now I didn't set up this dinner, I actually had a meeting with Eddie but I'm here instead so let's enjoy it.''

He smiles brightly at the end of his announcements and gets seated. Shortly afterwards the maids bring in main courses, mainly sea foods. Including lobster, crab and squid. I thank the maid and start to pick at my lobster. I then look up at what everyone else is doing. My father is on his iPhone, ignoring his food. Grace was nervously eating her shrimp while her boyfriend whispers to her. Kim is picking at her food when she meets my eye. She mouth 'Kill me now' and smiles. I laugh quietly.

Mrs. Crawford must have noticed because she nudged me. When looked to her she gave am a look I couldn't place. So, I shot her a confused face.

She leans towards me revealing previously unseen cleavage, ''you don't look like you're enjoying yourself.''

This made me angry, ''because its awkward and quiet.''

It wasn't like this in my foster home in New York. We were always loud and laughing at interesting things that happened that day. It was so much fun. With this family though they act like they never ate together.

''Why do you think that is?'' She whispered.

I rolled my eyes, ''look doing... favors for you is whatever but this is just plain torture.'' I whisper yell.

She smiles and leans back, suddenly something slides up my leg. It was soft and small, it was a hand. I glare at Ms. Crawford as she squeezes it and let's go. I felt uncomfortable and hungry but first I need to get a conversation started.

''So, how was everyone's day?'' I ask hoping to spark something to lighten the mood.

No one answers at first but eventually Kim speaks up.

''Okay I guess, you?''

''Okayish.''

She nods and the awkward silence fills the room, again.

_Why won't you people just talk? _

''What about you Da-Mr. Brewer?''

_Stupid. _

''I got a lot done in the office today so yeah it was good.'' he answered not noticing me almost calling him Dad.

Ms. Crawford mumbled something under her breath but Mr, Brewer noticed.

''What was that, dear?'' he asked setting his iPhone down.

''Nothing... it's just you always talk about your work-''

''Well because I kind of own a company.''

''That doesn't mean that you have to talk about it twenty-four seven.''

''I don't talk about my work twenty-four-''

''Oh yeah you don't because your never home,'' she says with a glare.

''I don't see you working!''

She became enraged by this and jumped to her feet.

''Work? WORK!? THAT'S ALL I EVER DONE!''

''FOR WHAT?! EVERYTHING YOU OWN I PAID FOR... I-IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE LIVING IN SOME DITCH PREGNANT AND ALONE... don't get it twisted...''

My father was on his feet now, too. He defiantly had my anger issues but he had better control. Ms. Crawford was lost for words with a hurt look on her face.

''Excuse me...'' she said quietly.

She slowly walked out of the room leaving all us in uncomfortable silence. My father tool a deep breath and left the room as well. The boys glanced at each other then at me. Brody rose to his feet and shook his head.

''What did you do, Jack?'' he said moving towards me.

I stood and smiled, ''I'm sorry everyone obviously you guys aren't a talkative family for a reason.''

I waved at Grace and Kim and made my way to the door when Brody had to make things worst.

''That's right leave bastard.'' He whispered.

Rage welled up inside of me. I turned and punched him right in the nose. The punch was so hard he fell back on the floor, holding his nose. Grace looked a scared little bunny, looking nervously at Brody. He laid there for a minute cursing and holding his nose. Kim's boyfriend got up to see if he was okay.

Kim stood and walked over to me, ''Jack you got to control yourself.''

I nod and turn to leave but she grabs my wrist pulling me back around to face her.

She looks down then up to me, ''is something going on with you and my Mom?''

''No.''

I can't believed I lied to her. It killed me on the inside but I had to figure this out without her getting hurt. That meant keeping her in the dark on this. I didn't smile because it would be a nervous one and she would be able to tell that I'm lying. She let go of me and simply left.

**This story will be ending soon, just to let you know. I would like at least 100 Reviews when this ends so please Review. Man, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Thanks for all the love so far. Eat more brownies! Bye-aNGEL**


	14. Chapter 14

_''Uh, have a sit.'' Mr. Brewer said._

_I sat in the left chair in Mr. Brewer's large office. I stared down at my boots while an awkward silenced filled the room. _

_''So, Jack I just want to let you know that I am your biological father.''_

_I reached in my pocket and got my wallet. I opened it and took out the picture of him and held it out for him to see._

_''I know...''_

_''Do you hav-''_

_''How did you know that I was your son?'' I asked cutting him off._

_''Your mom and me keep in touch... she tells me about you sometimes...''_

_I was kind of surprised that my mom would keep in touch with my dad. I mean all those times I called him names she never stopped me. _

_''That photo is old, back in the ole college days.'' he said with a smile._

_I had so many questions but I just couldn't ask them all. I really didn't want anything to do with him._

_''Why did you leave?''_

_He sighed and got of his chair. He walked over to the window, hands slid in his pockets._

_''College... and I wanted you to have a better home than I could provide...''_

_I didn't believe a word, ''after all these years, why are you lying to me?''_

_He just continued to stare out the window._

_''I just want to say that... even though you left me and never met me before now... I just want to say t-that I forgive you...''_

_I meant every word. My mom always that grudges is the worst feeling to have. He never turned back around. I stood up, grabbed the picture of the desk and left. _

''Jack! JACK!'' someone from the other side of the phone yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focus that someone who needed my attention.

Jerry.

''Dude you there? You went quiet for a moment there.'' he says into the phone.

''Yeah, just thinking about my whole... so what about Grace?''

''Oh my God, she is like the gorgeous being I ever seen in my life, yo!''

''So you like her?'' I ask.

''Jack I liked her the moment I saw her. It more like a-''

''A crush?''

''Yeah, but don't laugh, it's unmanly, Jack.'' he whines in the phones

I try so hard not to laugh as I lift the heavy weight. I'm in my personal workout room with my phone lying on the weight lifting bench. I raise the weight to my chest and lower it slowly.

''Hey, man don't sweat it I'm sure... I'll talk to her for you.''

''You will! I mean you will?'' he exclaimed in my ear.

I set the weight down and take a breath.

''Yeah, look man I gotta go. I'll call you when I reach her.'' I say.

''Alright, Bro see you.''

Then he hangs up and I walk out the room, bumping into Ms. Jones. Luckily, she wasn't holding anything but she looked busy. I was about to excuse my self when she hurried along. I was about to ask her what was wrong when thunder interrupted me.

It was raining and raining hard. I walked into my room and looked out the window. It was cloudy and gloomy.

_I hate it. _

Luckily, this is rare and it will pass sooner or later. And when it does I get outside to jogging again. Taking a deep breath, I make my way to my shower.

/.

I shake my damp hair as I walk down the stairs. As I reach the bottom stairs thunder booms and I jump. Sudden laughter follows and I look to see Ms. Jones chuckling. I sighed and walked pass her while she cracks up.

''Its not funny, I hate thunderstorms,'' I reply annoyed.

''Okay, calm down, '' she stops laughing for a moment, ''I've never seen you afraid before.''

''I wasn't afraid... Jackson Brewer isn't afraid of anything!''

''Mmhm.''

''Whatever...''

Ms. Jones shakes her head and heads upstairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple, biting into it. Low thunder booms as I pick up the remote. Just as I'm about to turn the T.V on and chill out I hear a faint scratching and rubbing at the door. I was going to ignore it first but it's followed by a quiet meow. That's when I make my way to the front door.

I unlock it and crack the door but no one is there. I look around at the gloomy, wet world then another, slightly louder than before, meow. I look down to see a small shivering kitten. It was gray and white with a small pink nose. I picked it up, bringing it inside, and closed the door. It shivered as I held it close to my chest. The kitten began to make little noises and snuggle into chest.

I smiled at this as I carefully sat down. It was damp so I pulled up the end of my shirt and wrapped the kitten in it. I gently wiped it dry the best I could. Then the door bell rang.

''I got it!'' I yelled up to Ms. Jones.

When I opened it Jerry burst in going on and on about the weather and his shoes. I didn't catch it all because he was talking so fast. He flopped on my couch and turned on the T.V to the game, turning it up.

''So why are you here?''

''I told you, I needed a place to chill... my room mates trippin' yo.''

He shook his head, as did I. Then I go into the kitchen, still holding the kitten. I grab some chips and pour some in a bowl. Next, I open the fridge and grab a cream soda. Taking the bowl, I walk to the living room and set it on Jerry's lap. Then the ding of the door bell sounds, again.

I walk to the door to see Grace.

She looks down at the kitten, ''Oh my Gosh! It's so cute!''

Its like I wasn't there. When she looked up at me it was only for a few seconds, only to glanced behind me and stare. I turn to see Jerry standing in the corridor staring back at her. They intensely stared, it was awkward. I moved slightly to the side, I see Kim appear on the porch.

She was holding a polka dot umbrella with rain boots to match. Her honey blonde cascaded down her back, curly, and perfect at that. She stopped a few feet in front of me, smiling.

''Hey.''

''Hi.''

She glances at the kitten then at me.

/.

''NO NO!'' Jerry exclaims.

He flops back on the couch beside Grace who is assuring him that her team is going to win. They both laugh hysterically. Eddie has recently joined our little get together. The only one missing is Milton, who which I called. He said he was talking to Julie. Kim is with me in the kitchen with the kitten, which is on the counter.

''So what you gonna name her?'' she asked.

I thought for a moment, ''I don't know... being that I just found her.''

''Claire?''

I shook my head, ''Summer?''

''Clarisse?''

''Chandler?''

I thought about it for a second and imagined calling the kitten that name.

''Chandler,'' as I said it the kitten looked towards me.

''Would you look at that she like the name I gave her,'' she says with a smile.

She looks up at me and I down at her. I couldn't help but stare intently. Before I knew it I was leaning in. She took a breath and looked away. Afterwards, Eddie walked in the kitchen with an empty bowl and twenty-dollar bill in hand. He set it down and grabbed the bag of chips leaving for the living room.

It was kind of awkward. Kim opened her mouth to say something when she closed it again. Kim look down, suddenly interested in her shoes.

_What is going on? _

**Okay what you think about this chapter? I will update as much as I can but it's hard with exams coming up. Anyway, I have to tell you all something... I'm revising and continuing The Fighter(formally known as The Rider)! Yeah, it'll take some time but I will finish it. Please respond to the poll on my page. Thanks, Boo-boo's, Bye!-aNGEL**


	15. Chapter 15

''GO GO!''

Jerry and Grace yell in unison. They are sitting on my couch, shoulder to shoulder, watching the game. Milton and Julie are sitting in my dining room talking about physics or something, while giggling.

_Nerds. _

Kim had to leave after a short call from her mom. She wasn't here for five minutes then she just left. I was bummed until Eddie told me a joke about the time he crashed his station wagon. It was his first car and he had it for 4 years until he got his second car. He thought it was a perfect time to get drunk and randomly crash his car into a wall. He didn't get hurt but he was grounded for a month.

I hop on the kitchen counter and sigh.

''I mean we haven't even talked about the kiss.''

I was in the kitchen with Eddie, talking out my problems.

''Jack, women are complicated like chocolate... wrapped in bacon.'' he said smiling.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just smiled and shook my head. Eddie is so random but that's just the way he is. Next, Jerry walked into the kitchen with wide smile.

_This is gonna be funny. _

''Hey, Jerry what up with ya face?'' I asked trying to keep from laughing.

He looked from Eddie to me, ''huh?''

''Dude, you look like your crush punched you then kissed you then punched, again.'' Eddie stated.

''What are you guys talking about?''

I sighed, ''you like Grace.''

His cheeks got so red, they were redder than a stoplight. He looked down then back up at us, he moved deeper into the kitchen and close to us.

''Is it that noticeable? He asked.

We both nodded with smirks.

He sighed, ''will you guys come in here to make it less awkward?''

Eddie grabbed his scotch and made his way to the living room. Jerry not to far behind him. I grab some cream soda from the fridge.

That's when things got blurry.

I close the fridge and hold on to the handle, dizziness over came me. I rubbed my eyes but it only got worse. I gripped the harder as a headache began to grow. Pounding my like a hammer, I try to register what is happening to me. I can't see, I can't think and I could barely hear.

That's when it happened.

I faintly hear someone call me but I can't respond. I shut my eyes to get rid of the blurriness, only to make it worse. I open them to see flashes of something I couldn't make out what it was. All I knew was that color had drained from the world around me and couldn't see my living room couches anymore.

The flashes began become clearer. That's when I realized that I was looking at assorted senses of a flashback. It was all out to order but I did recognize the road with trees on both sides. It was only there for a few seconds before it changed. One second it was the moment I hit Grace then it was in the cop car afterwards.

It started to drive me crazy.

Seeing the accident over and over brought tears to my eyes. I scream out in pain and horror. The headache increase until I swore my brain started to bleed. My screams grew louder as the pain increase. Then suddenly my whole body relaxed and everything went black.

/.

''Mr. Brewer, can you hear me?''

I didn't open my eyes but I wanted the doctor to know that I was fine-ish. I nodded, my eyes still closed.

''I need to see your eyes, Mr. Brewer.''

Obeying I slowly move my eyelids to try to open them. After a few seconds of trying, squinting at first, I get my eyes open.

I'm in a hospital.

It didn't take long to figure it out. I mean I'm talking to a doctor, I'm not in my clothes and I'm not at home. I looked around the room. I was a rather plain room with a window my left and a T.V in the front right corner of the room. A cushioned seat was either side of the bed. The doctor waved a small light across my face. I focused on it until he moved it.

''Uh, Doc what happened?'' I asked.

''We don't really know, we do know that you had an extensive amount of alcohol and an unknown drug in your system. The amount you had should have killed you but you immune system fought it off. Yours happens to be stronger than normal, its something of a miracle. Now I would like to ask you a few questions.''

I lay there trying to let it all set in.

_Drugs and alcohol? _

''Did you drink anything alcoholic on the night you lost conscious?'' he asked.

I thought for a moment, ''no.''

''Did you take any drugs?''

''No, I don't know what happened to me one moment I was fine, the next I couldn't see, hear or speck. And no to mention the splitting headache.'' I replied.

''I can't diagnose you ye-''

''Did anyone come and visit me?'' I asked cutting him off.

He looked at me for a moment, as if second guessing. I sighed and nodded.

''Well, there was the pale Latino...''

_Jerry. _

''And his pretty brunette friend...''

_Grace._

''Then there was the hilarious Eddie, his skinny nerd friend and his girlfriend...''

''You know Eddie?'' I questioned.

''Yeah, who doesn't,'' he answered.

I nodded. There was one person in particular I wanted to see though.

''Has a blonde, by any chance, come to see me?''

''No, she couldn't...''

_She couldn't? _

''She is, if my watch and schedule are right, at an appointment with an Ultrasound Technician.''

Something wasn't right, I'm so confused.

''What is an Ultrasound Technician?'' I asked my eyes on the door.

''They do ultrasounds for pregnant women... I'll have a nurse check on you in an hour, if you need anything just press the red button.''

I didn't lift my eyes from the door. So, he just walked out it, wasn't until he closed the door that I broke down. I must have cried for 15 minutes straight. I wasn't crying because I didn't understand. I was crying because I understood. I felt if I was Jerry and lived in ignorant bliss all the time things would be easier. Not only did it hurt that she was pregnant with her boyfriends baby. She didn't even tell me. Sighing heavily, I turned on my side and tried to sleep.

**How did you like it? Please Review and Favorite. Thanks.-aNGEL **


	16. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes slowly to see the ceiling above me. It was pale white, it made me sick. That when I sensed another presence in the room and they were watching me, intently. I sifted uncomfortably under their gaze. After a few seconds, I got fed up with just laying there letting this person freak me out. I turn my head over to that side of the bed where I was sure the person was.

It was Mrs. Crawford.

''What do you want?'' I harshly replied sitting up.

''I came to see you... I knew it was going to have some side effects but, this is extreme... I'm sorry, Jack f-for all of this. The only reason I'm doing this is because Kim is the reason her father left and-''

''Kim's what?'' I interrupted.

''She's the reason her father left.'' she answered.

I was confused and curious.

''Why?''

She sighed deeply, ''simply because she was born... she was and still is a mistake.''

This pissed me off. I couldn't control my emotions, rage engulfed me. I couldn't think straight and wasn't just that she thinks Kim is a mistake but the fact the would think of anyone that way.

''How could you say that! Kim is amazing and smart and-''

''Pregnant, her boyfriend doesn't want the baby...''

''Huh?''

''Brody just wanted to have a fun time and move on but Kim wanted something that would last.'' she said with a smirk.

I studied her face in confusion. She was smiling and making this girly face. Like a face a girl makes when they like someone. I know this because in high school people shot looks like that at me all the time. Afterwards, I would either frown or smile, depending if they were cute or not.

''You like Brody,'' I reply with realization in my voice.

''What no!'' she said while blushing hard.

''Yeah you do, matter a fact you probably slept with him... didn't you?''

She looked down then back up at me.

_Something is wrong with her. _

''What is wrong with you?'' I asked.

She started to tear up making me want to look away but I wanted answers. I was about to ask again when she came closer to me and kissed me on my cheek. I didn't stop her. She seemed to be in pain but, not even a minute ago she was insulting Kim and was is a good mood. Now she was braking down in front of me.

''I have to go...'' she started to walk towards the door but she paused, ''and get some sleep...''

I was about to say something to her but, she closed the door leaving me alone in this lonely hospital room.

/.

The doctors decided to keep me a little longer to figure out what all is in my system. My friends have been here helping me through the process. It's really made my stay better but Kim has yet to visit me. That's really bummed me out but I feel like it's for the best. I need to move is going to have a family soon. I have to start thinking about mine. I will get over her, sooner or later.

I'm fiddle my thumbs as I wait for the doctor to come back with my results. Its been a minute and I'm getting anxious. I look around the room for something to do but there was nothing. I sighed when a song came to mind. It was Milton's ringtone. He was trying to memorize it to sing to Julie, her birthday was coming up.

''I've been tryin' to do it right...''

I paused and tried to remember the rest of the song.

_There it is. _

''I've been living a lonely life, I've been sleeping here instead.

I've been sleeping in bed, sleeping in my bed.''

I grew a little louder.

''So show me family, all the blood that I would bleed.'''

''I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong.''

''But I could write a song.''

I stopped a minute and stared out the window to the parking lot. I was high was late afternoon and the sun was shining through the blinds.

_I can write a song. _

''I belong with you and you belong with me.''

''You're my sweetheart.''

''I belong with you and belong with me.''

''You're my sweet-HO!''

I was really starting to get into the song. So naturally my volume grew.

''I don't think your right for him, look at what have might have been.''

''If you'd, take a bus to Chinatown.''

''I'd be standing on canal and bowery.''

''She'd be standin' next to me.''

''I belong with you and you belong me.''

''Your my sweetheart.''

''I belong with you and you belong with me.''

''Your my sweetheart.''

My mind floated to Kim but I shook the thought.

''Love, we need it now, let's hope for some.''

''Cause, oh, we're bleeding out.''

''I belong with you and you belong with me.''

''Your my sweetheart.''

''I belong with you and you belong with.''

''Your my sweet-HO!''

I was smiling so hard I couldn't stand it. A few seconds after I finished I heard applause from outside. The door opened revealing assorted nurses and doctors along with a few visitors. My cheeks burn as the small crowd distrust. As they did, one person came inside and shut the door behind them.

I thought I would never see her again. She stood idle in front of me with her eyes on the ground. He honey blonde hair in loose waves. Her red blazer matched perfectly with black jeans and black and red combat boots. She had a rose in her hand.

''I didn't know you could sing,'' she says looking up at me.

I sighed, ''I didn't know you were pregnant...''

**Well, there it sis what do you think? I read somewhere that Olivia Holt will be getting her own show! So, excited for her! Also, she will not be leaving Kickin' It for her show which happens to be called, ''I Didn't Do It.'' I am doing shout outs for anyone who came name the song in this chapter, its pretty oblivious. **

**Oh, and I'm up for co-writing if anyone wants to. Just sayin'.-aNGEL**


End file.
